


Who Even Listens to the Radio?

by NEStar



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles written for a "Shuffle Challenge" at the TonyPepper LiveJournal community.The rules said you could only write while the song was playing.Originally written: Nov. 29, 2008





	1. Don't Get Lost in the Crowd

It was another event, filled with music, filled with drinks, filled with people.

Tony was behaving, for now. He had managed to end up talking with Mark Willis who was an engineer from GE. Pepper had left them comparing plans for how the Death Star would actually fire and made her way to a quite spot out side.

She hadn't even finished her drink when Tony sat down next to her, “I almost lost you in the crowd back there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't Get Lost in the Crowd – Ashley Ballard


	2. How Do You Like Me Now

There was a feeling of vindication to the meeting. Steven Harper had been the coolest boy in school - on the football team, part of the drama club, class president.

Pepper had the biggest crush on him. But she had been so awkward, she had grown a foot that year, and flat chested she never had a chance. Not with girls like Amanda Franks or Sarah Lowe around.

Pepper felt a warming in the pit of her stomach now at the way Stevens eyes looked her up and down, “Virginia Potts... It's been a long time.” He smiled that lopsided smile that always had made her weak in the knees.

“Not since high school.” Pepper replied “And if you're all right with waiting for Mr. Hamond, I really do need to get back to work.”

“Yeah,” Tony's voice cut in “I've got that call with the White house, and the Chief of Staff likes her way more then he likes me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Do You Like Me Now – Toby Keith


	3. Normal American Boy

Pepper hated these things, all the reporters shouting questions at Tony. None of which he could be trusted to answer.

“Hey Tony! What about the rumor that...”

“There is no base of fact to support that clam at all.” Pepper said briskly.

“Is it true that you next project will involve...”

“Any questions about Stark Industry projects should be directed to Helen Vill.”

“Tony, what about...” “Mr. Stark, do you have any comment on...” “What about the..”

Phil Coulson watched carefully as Miss Potts handled the press, deflecting questions and giving out answers without really saying anything. Since Iron Man was now publicly recognized as part of SHIELD it would be his turn with the press tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal American Boy – Bye, Bye, Birdie


	4. Mal's Song

The only part of the missions that Tony really enjoyed was the flying. The times when he could have Jarvis pilot and he was free to just watch the stars passing.

After he landed he would have to deal with savage men or government hounds (he hadn't decided which ones were the worst yet), then there was always the look in Pepper's eyes – sad, but glad at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mal's Song – Michelle Dockrey


	5. Let Me Be Your Wings

Faster, higher, more. That had always been Tony's life. So many years spent chasing after the next high, but no matter what he did the high would always fade – booze, girls, drugs, hell even the Iron Man suit had been a thrill only the first time.

But Pepper... No matter how many time she said it, Tony's heart always speed up at hearing her say “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let Me Be Your Wings – Barry Manilow


	6. Tinkerbell

In her bedroom Pepper Potts had a framed drawing of a fairy.

Her cousin had made it for her when she was nine and couldn't get enough of Tinkerbell, after all she was the one Peter should really love.

Her parents thought it was just a phase that every girl went through, looking for fairies in the flower beds, but for Pepper it was much more then that.

As she grew older, Pepper would stop singing the songs from the stage play, would stop watching the Disney movie once a week, but the drawing always had a place of honor in her room.

Her collage room mate asked her about it once and by then Pepper was able to vocalize her reasons much more clearly. “Because Tinkerbell's love for Peter is much more tragic then Wendy's.” she had said. “Wendy loves Peter, but is waiting for him to change, to lover her in the same way. Tinkerbell loves Peter, but knows that he won't change, that there is no way for him to love her, but she still stays with him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tinkerbell – James Newton Howard (from the Peter Pan soundtrack)


	7. For Crying Out Loud

The chilly Californian wind was blowing down his body, catching and tugging at the frayed hem of his faded Levi's.

Tony raised his glass to his lips, but before he could take a sip the image of Pepper floated into his mind, causing him to groan.

How did she do that?

Even when he was in that cave in the middle of nowhere, all he dreamed about at night was her fiery red hair, her clean blue eyes, the way she would blush and smile shyly at something he said.

“Tony? What are you doing out here? It's freezing.” He could feel her hand lightly touch his back.

“Oh, for crying out loud...” He let the glass fall from his hand as he quickly turned and pulled Pepper into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Crying Out Loud – Meatloaf


	8. She's All I Ever Had

The party was in full swing, the band was playing something light and jazzy while people were eating some ridiculously over priced dinner, when Tony stood up from his spot at the head table.

“I'd like to say a few words.” He glanced over at Pepper and winked. “Most of you know that I usually end up putting my foot in my mouth when I speak without it being cleared by Miss Potts first. But since Miss Potts is no longer available...” There was a round of laughter from the guests.

“If I had to pick the best thing about Pepper, it would be the way she makes me feel. The way I can look in her eyes and know that she sees me, not as the screw up I am most of the time, but as the man I could be. The man I want to be, just to prove her right. Because, as we all know, Pepper is never wrong.”

Tony felt Pepper slip her hand into his.

“She's my friend, she's my lover, even before I ever got her into bed, and now, finally,”

Tony raised his glass. “she's my wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's All I Ever Had – Ricky Martin


	9. Intermezzo in A

The sounds of the piano drifted up the stairs to her, drawing her attention away from the latest report on the... something.

Not bothering to put on her shoes, Pepper walked out of the office and down the stairs.

She always loved to watch Tony play. The way his shoulders hunched over the keyboard when he was really focused on the music; not the proper technique, but then, when had Tony ever been proper?

The Brahms was such an emotional piece, filled with soft nostalgia and longing. Pepper closed her eyes for a second and just let the music wash over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intermezzo in A, Op 118 no 2 – Brahms


	10. The Impossible Dream

Every one had told him that what he wanted to do was impossible, the idea of taking back all of the weapons that had been sold under the table was just to large of a task for one man.

One board member had even spent a full half hour going on about how Tony was doing nothing but tilting at windmills.

He simply said that it would make the world a better place.

The next day when she brought in his morning coffee she placed a small windmill on the corner of his desk, “Just don't think about calling me Dulcinea.”

The next memo that came across her desk had a post-it note on it marked Sancho Panza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Impossible Dream – Man of La Mancha

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Get Lost in the Crowd – Ashley Ballard


End file.
